There's a Pile in the Bottom of the Sea DGMVersion
by digifreak231
Summary: one-shot There's a Pile in the Bottom of the Sea DGM Version. A funny night when everyone in DGM goes drunk while singing "There's a Pile in the Bottom of the Sea"


**There's a Pile in the Bottom of the Sea _(D. Gray Man Version)_**

* * *

**ME (digifreak51794):** As a result from March 29, 2008, Saturday after endlessly torturing my sister with my sore throat, I managed to come up with this fanfic. _(sighs)_ If only you could have seen it live. _(goes away while singing "There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea" horribly)_

* * *

It was just one of the numerous days after the exorcists came back from the Noah's ark. Cross was, as usual, drinking. Of course he wasn't alone. The general bumped into a certain bookman's successor while carrying his wine bottles, beer bottles, sake bottles, and etc. alcoholic drinks.

And that was how the world's biggest drunk party began.

Their plan was to get everyone drunk. To plan and conquer!

Lavi set out to get more alcohol and Cross went to find Timcanpy.

Unfortunately for Kanda, Lavi was stealing some of the alcoholic liquids when Yu came in looking for some soba.

Lavi turned to Kanda with an evil grin. "Yu-chan, how about I make the soba for you? Jerry is not even awake." Kanda nodded, giving Lavi a suspicious glare. Quietly, Lavi slipped some sake into the soba. Within a few minutes, the soba was done and Kanda's turn to be drunks was coming nearer and nearer with each second passing.

He stared as Kanda took a pair of chopsticks and took a bite on the noodles. Lavi's grin couldn't help but get bigger and eviler as the unexpecting Kanda ate more.

After a few minutes Lavi and Kanda was drunk as they were when they were little. Cross came in, dragging a staggering Komui who was inexperienced in being drunk. Apparently Cross had to get him so that Komui wouldn't prevent this 'party' from happening.

The foursome laughed their way into Komui's secret lab. Once they got there, Komui set up his Komurin Mini number five to get everyone drunk. Cross took Timcanpy to put some strong sake/wine/beer/whatever alcohol there is and extremely high on sugar liquid that makes anyone who drinks it drunk for Lenalee since Komui didn't want Lenalee to drink or touch any alcohol, he demanded that Cross demanded Timcanpy to not gave any of the 'evil' alcohol to his precious sister. He tossed Tim into the air to begin its mission to get everyone it can find drunk!

Soon Timcanpy set out on a long journey in getting everyone in the Black Order drunk.

* * *

Meanwhile the Earl was having another one of his tea parties. Except for the fact that it turned into a drinking party with alcohol and overly sugary drinks, nothing else changed.

"Ne, Earl-sama. Can we go party with the exorcists? I really want to see Allen!" The enthusiastic Road squealed acting a bit, no, it's extremely sugar-high.

And so the Earl agreed and all of the Noahs that were there went on a march to the Black Order to have another drinking party and for some people it meant sugar-highness all night.

* * *

MISSION: SUCCESSFUL

All except for one person. (A/N: I'm not going to tell you yet!)

Everyone was partying even the evil guys came. There wasn't even a single battle going among the Noahs or Kanda trying to cut someone up with his Mugen.

Everyone was doing the strangest thing from the Bookman acting like a panda to the Millennium Earl doing the ballet.

It was getting close to midnight. And so the climax of the party began.

"I declare that we sing 'There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea'." Cross shouted over the entire Black Order and the Noahs with a microphone.

And the first one singing was… whoever was the first one to be mentioned in the song and also the first one to dive into the pile of bodies.

There's a pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a pile, there's a pile

There's a pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Earl, there's a Earl

There's a Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Bak, there's a Bak

There's a Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Skin, there's a Skin

There's a Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Cross, there's a Cross

There's a Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Jasdero, there's a Jasdero

There's a Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a (random) Akuma, there's a (random) Akuma

There's a (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Tapp, there's a Tapp

There's a Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Debitto, there's a Debitto

There's a Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Winters, there's a Winters

There's a Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Lulubell, there's a Lulubell

There's a Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Toma, there's a Toma

There's a Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a (random) Akuma, there's a (random) Akuma

There's a (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Kanda, there's a Kanda

There's a Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Noise, there's a Noise

There's a Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Golem, there's a Golem

There's a Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Tyki, there's a Tyki

There's a Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Cloud, there's a Cloud

There's a Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Chaoji, there's a Chaoji

There's a Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a (random) finder, there's a (random) finder

There's a (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Rikei, there's a Rikei

There's a Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Tease, there's a Tease

There's a Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a (random) finder, there's a (random) finder

There's a (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Lou Fa, there's a Lou Fa

There's a Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a (random) finder, there's a (random) finder

There's a (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a 65, there's a 65

There's a 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Komui, there's a Komui

There's a Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Shifu, there's a Shifu

There's a Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Kuro-chan, there's a Kuro-chan

There's a Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Bookman, there's a Bookman

There's a Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a (random) Akuma, there's a (random) Akuma There's a (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a (random) finder, there's a (random) finder

There's a (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Lavi, there's a Lavi

There's a Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Miranda, there's a Miranda

There's a Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Rero, there's a Rero

There's a Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a (random) Akuma, there's a (random) Akuma

There's a (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Fou, there's a Fou

There's a Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Wong, there's a Wong

There's a Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Johnny, there's a Johnny

There's a Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Komurin, there's a Komurin

There's a Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Froi, there's a Froi

There's a Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Road, there's a Road

There's a Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Reever on the Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Reever on the Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Reever, there's a Reever

There's a Reever on the Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Jerry on the Reever on the Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Jerry on the Reever on the Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Jerry, there's a Jerry

There's a Jerry on the Reever on the Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Lenalee on the Jerry on the Reever on the Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Lenalee on the Jerry on the Reever on the Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Lenalee, there's a Lenalee

There's a Lenalee on the Jerry on the Reever on the Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Allen on the Lenalee on the Jerry on the Reever on the Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Allen on the Lenalee on the Jerry on the Reever on the Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Allen, there's a Allen

There's a Allen on the Lenalee on the Jerry on the Reever on the Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Tim on the Allen on the Lenalee on the Jerry on the Reever on the Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Tim on the Allen on the Lenalee on the Jerry on the Reever on the Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea

There's a Tim, there's a Tim

There's a Tim on the Allen on the Lenalee on the Jerry on the Reever on the Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

There's a Tim, there's a Tim

There's a Tim on the Allen on the Lenalee on the Jerry on the Reever on the Road on the Froi on the Komurin on the Johnny on the Wong on the Fou on the (random) Akuma on the Rero on the Miranda on the Lavi on the (random) finder on the (random) Akuma on the Bookman on the Kuro-chan on the Shifu on the Komui on the 65 on the (random) finder on the Lou Fa on the (random) finder on the Tease on the Rikei on the (random) finder on the Chaoji on the Cloud on the Tyki on the Golem on the Noise on the Kanda on the (random) Akuma on the Toma on the Lulubell on the Winters on the Debitto on the Tapp on the (random) Akuma on the Jasdero on the Cross on the Skin on the Bak on the Earl in the pile in the bottom of the sea.

And so the drunken, and in some people's case sugar high, people gave their last singing voice before they collapsed under the weight.

* * *

The next morning, everyone except for two certain people woke up with a major headache and for some odd reason to them; they felt sore like they had someone stack a lot of bodies onto them. In fact someone did stack a pile of bodies on them.

Everyone was groaning and moaning. All except one certain person. That person was…

Allen Walker

He was the only person that didn't fell for Timcanpy's trick or gets caught be Komurin Mini number five but no one knew that.

"Allen, how came you are on the top of the pile? It's not fair!" Lavi moaned.

"Allen-kun, WHY WERE YOU ON MY SWEET LENALEE?! She should have been on top!" The overly protective Komui shouted.

But Allen and Timcanpy were already gone. They had disappeared the moment someone stirred.

The boys' bathroom, which was so full of people, was so crowded that there was barely any room to move an arm. Luckily there wasn't much females in the Black Order that all the girls had no trouble at all.

"Supervisor! There's a letter for you!" A random scientist called out.

"Who's sending me mail?" Komui wondered.

In the letter, along with a package, was an evil thing. That evil thing said:

'Watch the video before you read the following letter.'

Everyone immediately thought of blackmail. But of what, they did not know.

The Earl was finally awake along with the unfortunate people that were on the bottom of the pile.

"You, bring me a VCR." Komui commanded to the first person he saw. Kanda _Yu_ gave the supervisor a cold glare before yelling at a random finder to fetch one.

It took a couple of minutes for everyone to calm down especially after seeing their enemy in the Black Order. The Millennium Earl and the rest of the Noahs promised not to attack since they wanted to see the video.

Komui inserted the video tape in and pressed play on the remote.

The screen displayed a familiar looking room that looks suspicious like the room they were all in. In fact it was once someone came into view.

"Hey! Isn't that General Cross?" Some random person stated.

The Bookman, who felt better after taking a trip into the bathroom, went on a chant of people he saw.

The most amazing thing that happened later was that Cross declared to sing a silly song. Boy did they get a laugh! Everyone that was bothered to be mentioned in the song was crazy enough to jump onto each other.

The Earl was on the bottom of Bak Chan, who was on the bottom of Skin Boric, who was on the bottom of Cross Marian, who was on the bottom of Jasdero, who was on the bottom of a random Akuma, who was on the bottom of Tapp Dopp, who was on the bottom of Debitto, who was on the bottom of Winters Sokaro, who was on the bottom of Lulubell, who was on the bottom of Toma, who was on the bottom of a random Akuma, who was on the bottom of Kanda Yu, who was on the bottom of Noise Marie, who was on the bottom of a bunch of golems, who was on the bottom of Tyki Mikk, who was on the bottom of Cloud Nine, who was on the bottom of Chaoji, who was on the bottom of a random finder, who was on the bottom of Rikei, who was on the bottom of a bunch of Tease, who was on the bottom of a random finder, who was on the bottom of Lou Fa, who was on the bottom of a random finder, who was on the bottom of 65, who was on the bottom of Komui Lee, who was on the bottom of Shifu, who was on the bottom of Arystar Krory, who was on the bottom of the Bookman, who was on the bottom of a random Akuma, who was on the bottom of a random finder, who was on the bottom of Lavi, who was on the bottom of Miranda Lotto, who was on the bottom of Rero, who was on the bottom of a random Akuma, who was on the bottom of Fou, who was on the bottom of Samo Han Wong, who was on the bottom of Johnny Gill, who was on the bottom of Komurin Mini Five, who was on the bottom of Froi Tiedoll, who was on the bottom of Road Kamelot, who was on the bottom of Reever Wenhamm, who was on the bottom of Jerry, who was on the bottom of Lenalee Lee, who was on the bottom of Allen Walker, who was on the bottom of Timcanpy, who both were sitting on quite comfortably.

Everyone tried to cover the screen but end up tripping each other.

"Who the hell recorded this?" Winters commanded, showing that whoever did won't survive especially with the other people pitching in on murdering the recorder.

Everyone turned their head sharply to see Allen Walker playing with his cards _innocently_ (A/N: Like Allen would have an innocent face when he's playing poker) with Timcanpy, who miraculously had arms to play poker. But those who knew him to well about his poker face could tell that Allen had something to do with this.

"Idiot apprentice! What did you do?" Allen's master bellowed.

"Moyashi, you better explain what just happened!" Kanda threatened Allen with Mugen.

"Moyashi-chan, how came you didn't look like you were drunk?" Lavi asked curiously, giving nervous looks at Allen, Kanda, and Cross.

"Hi-mi-tsu!" Allen ran away into the Noah's ark before anyone could stop him, leaving puzzled and angry mobs of finders, scientists, Noahs, an Earl, and exorcists.

"Idoit aprentice, come back here!"

A piece of paper dropped out of the envelope that Allen presumably sent to Komui. Lenalee picked it up and read the contents slowly. She gave a small smile.

_-Flashback-_

About a couple hours ago, Allen was in the Noah's ark for the whole entire time. It was until Timcanpy came in; carrying a small glass of sake that anyone who looks at wouldn't know it would have been water instead of sake.

"Timcanpy! What are you doing here? I thought that you would be Master instead of being here."

Timcanpy edged the tiny cup towards Allen. Unlike the other victims, Timcanpy didn't want to be cruel to his friend. The other victims were injected with a liquid that made everyone all drunk. It was quick and sneaky.

"What's this?" Allen looked carefully at the cup and sniffed the cup. He dropped the cup and crawled into the corner of the room.

"Tim! This isn't… This can't be… You are giving me SAKE! I thought that Master told you that I can't touch any alcohol at all! How could you Tim?"

Timcanpy gave Allen an apologetic look.

"Is Master up to something again?" Allen asked the golem. Timcanpy bobbed his head up and down.

Allen sighed and got up. He made his way to the door. "Tim, I think we might want to record what's going to happen in the next couple of hours." The exorcist turned around to face Timcanpy with his evil poker face on.

_-End of Flashback-_

And so the last night of relaxing (if you called it relaxing) ended as the sunrise… uh… rised?

_'Hope this gave everyone some good memories and some fun while it lasts.' _

_**Owari**_

* * *

**ME (digifreak51794):** I forgot to mention that this story takes place after the Noah' ark arc.

**Nanagurl:** Stop saying it like you are barking.

**ME (digifreak51794):** Try saying "Noah's Ark arc" and you'll sound like a dog. I'm not sure if the late nineteen century has any VCR so please bear with me. Anyway, thanks for reading my crazy fanfic. And congratz to those who didn't go crazy and went to the asylum after reading this. Review when you can! I might do one for other animes so look me up when you have time.

* * *

For the original version from Veggie Tales where I got it from go to artists./veggie-tales-related-recordings-lyrics-theres-a-hole-in-the-bottom-of-the-sea-zwjlx38

or just read the follow lyrics:

There's a hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a hole. There's a hole.

There's a hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a log. There's a log.

There's a log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a bump. There's a bump.

There's a bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a frog. There's a frog.

There's a frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a fly on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a fly on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a fly. There's a fly.

There's a fly on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a wing on the fly on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a wing on the fly on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a wing. There's a wing.

There's a wing on the fly on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a flea on the wing on the fly on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a flea on the wing on the fly on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a flea. There's a flea.

There's a flea on the wing on the fly on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.

There's a flea. There's a flea.

There's a flea on the wing on the fly on the frog on the bump on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea.


End file.
